


Sticky Sweet

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, basically using food during sexual activity, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis visits his neighbor in search of supplies. He’s able to make a quick deal that secures him more than just some baking soda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Kinks challenge. Prompt: Food.

I

Lewis would admit that he had made a mistake. He hadn’t planned ahead. After a long WoW session, a sudden rare craving for something sweet had pushed him into the kitchen at one AM. There was basically fuck all in his fridge: just a couple of eggs, an almost empty carton of milk, butter, and many bottles of gin. The cupboards were almost bare save for a few cooking essentials. Not a biscuit or hard candy in sight.

He decided it best to make cookies, since they were simple. He had been on the second to last step. Lewis scrolled down the recipe on his phone, saw that he needed to add a little baking soda, and went in search for it. Only there wasn’t any. He could have  _sworn_ he had everything, but apparently not.

So there Lewis stood, in his little kitchen with the oven preheated and a bowl of sad, incomplete chocolate chip cookie dough mix. He couldn’t even eat the dough –he had already added the eggs. There were a few options available to him at this point. The most obvious would be to either throw the mix out or store it in the fridge until later. But he was a bit desperate. Unfortunately no shops in his somewhat remote area were open at this hour. He supposed he could try to bake the cookies as they were, but google searches revealed that the cookies would turn out hard and flat. That left him with only one thing he could do.

Ask a neighbor for some baking soda.

But the three neighbors that shared his apartment complex were a complicated bunch. One was a very young single mother who lived on the second floor with her twin sons. She would definitely not appreciate being woken up on a Wednesday night, not when Lewis knew she worked a full time job (he had run into her many times when putting out the garbage at night and chatted with her). The other was a much older woman who was a heavy smoker, had three cats, and didn’t speak much English. Lewis supposed she might be up, but he always got really itchy whenever he bumped into her because of his cat allergy. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to seek her out willingly, though she could be his last resort if necessary.

The last neighbor, the one who lived on the top floor above him, was the one he knew the least about. He was pretty sure the man was just a single guy like himself who ran some form of business or other out of the flat. Lewis was home often and rarely heard the man leave. The mail box read _Lovasz_ but that’s the only name he knew. Lewis had, of course, seen him a quite a few times, and he looked to be about his age, although they had never actually spoken more than a quick hello or excuse me.

But the one thing that Lewis was sure of was that this Lovasz guy was awake at one AM. That, or the man always kept his lights on, which Lewis doubted.

Lewis, not bothering to change out of his flour stained T-shirt and shabby pajama pants, walked barefoot up the stairs and to Lovasz’s door. He hesitated a moment outside of it, but raised his hand and knocked loudly three times, then added one more knock to be safe. Lewis stepped back and waited with his arms crossed before he decided that maybe that was too defensive, so he left his arms hang at his sides and tried to put on a smile.

His heart jumped when the door was pulled open quickly. Lovasz stood slightly taller than him, dressed much the same, yet somehow looking very dad-like. Lewis stared at the worn, grinning vault boy giving a thumbs up on Lovasz’s shirt.

“What do you want?” the man asked, voice somewhat rough.

Lewis looked back up at Lovasz’s face. There was a shadow of facial hair surrounding a frown.

“Oh, excuse me, I just came to see if you-”

“I don’t have any coke, if that’s what you’re after. Maybe you shouldn’t have slopped it all over yourself, eh?” Lovasz gave a wave of his hand. “Didn’t your mommy ever teach you not to waste things?”

Lewis blinked several times. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, at a complete loss of how to respond.

The man rolled his eyes and made to close the door. Lewis’ reflexes kicked in and he stepped forward, a foot on the threshold, effectively stopping it. Lovasz clicked his tongue, and the disgusted face he made gave Lewis a rush of determination.

“Wait, please. I- This isn’t coke, it’s flour. The stuff you bake with. Not like, _get baked_ with either, like the stuff that goes in cookies, which I was trying to make but halfway through I found out I didn’t have any baking soda.” Lewis took a breath and tentatively met his neighbor’s eyes. “So yeah, I just came up here to see if you had any that I could borrow.”

The door opened wider. Lewis thought that he would be invited in, maybe offered a cup of tea and an apology. He gave a tight smile and moved his foot back.

“No.”

The door was closed forcefully in his face. Lewis stared at the chipped paint for a few seconds, shocked. A flash of anger sizzled through his chest, and with an odd sense of resolve, Lewis knocked on the door again.

To his surprised, it opened. Lovasz raised an eyebrow.

“What? Did I not make myself clear?”

“Hear me out,” Lewis tried. “What if bring up some cookies after I make them?”

The rudeness seemed to melt from Lovasz’s face. Now he seemed much more interested.

Lovasz licked his lips, then said, “…What kind are they?”

“Chocolate chip.”

“Got any peanut butter?”

Lewis twitched. He hung his head a bit and said, “If I wasn’t allergic I would put some in.”

Thankfully, Lovasz gave an understanding hum. “Can’t be helped. Wait here.”

Lewis stood patiently, mentally patting himself on the back for actually being successful in his assertiveness for once. When Lovasz returned it was with a full, unopened box of baking soda. He pushed it into Lewis’ hands.

“I expect some mother fucking fresh cookies up here within fifteen minutes.”

Not wanting to disappoint, Lewis nodded his head and scrambled down the stairs. Once back in the kitchen he stirred in the baking soda, then the chocolate chips. As fast as he could he rolled out balls of dough onto a cookie sheet and slid it into the oven. He set the timer for nine minutes.

Lewis sat at his dining table with a sigh, finally able to have some time to process what had happened. His neighbor was turning out to be a very… unique individual. Someone who clearly liked video games (judging by his shirt), but didn’t like confrontation (judging by the cold attitude), perhaps someone who knew a lot about drugs (?), and he clearly liked cookies (though preferably peanut butter ones). Lewis rested his chin on his folded hands. Even though Lovasz came off as a loner, Lewis was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The man was probably a really nice guy if one got to know him.

It was then that Lewis decided he would set a challenge for himself. Why pass up the opportunity to make a new friend, especially one who lived right above him? He only ever talked to the people in his WoW guild. Lewis couldn’t remember the last time that he had had an actual face to face conversation with someone he considered a friend.

The timer went off and Lewis collected half the cookies onto a plate. He purposely picked one of his best serving dishes so that Lovasz would be forced to return it. He gathered the baking soda and carefully made his way up the stairs. He was only able to knock twice before the door was pulled open.

Lewis presented the plate of cookies and baking soda with a shy grin.

Lovasz took the cookies. “Keep the soda,” he said.

Lewis held the box in his hands and waited on edge. He just realized that he hadn’t even tasted the cookies. What if they were gross? Would Lovasz throw the plate at him, or maybe spit some insult his way and tell him to never knock on his door again?

Trapped in his thoughts, Lewis stared blankly at the floor as Lovasz leaned in the doorway and picked up a cookie. He gave it a sniff before he opened his mouth and took a bite of it.

The silence pushed down on Lewis. A shiver sparked along his spine and he slowly raised his eyes, ready for the worst.

Lovasz chewed unhurriedly. There was a smudge of chocolate on his lip. Lewis watched intently as he licked it off. The man swallowed, and then took another bite.

It felt like ages before Lovasz nodded. Lewis stood rigid as he was patted roughly on the shoulder.

“You make one mean cookie,” Lovasz said, and offered a grin.

Lewis was hit was the undeniable urge to please. Lovasz’s smile looked genuine, and Lewis would be lying if he said he didn’t find it attractive.

“Um, I can make more. You said you like peanut butter, yeah? I can make those, but there’s no promises that they’ll turn out, since I can’t exactly taste them.”

Lovasz seemed to think it over for a moment. “How about you make oatmeal butterscotch and we have a deal.”

Lewis smiled. “Deal,” he said, and held out his hand.

Lovasz glanced at it. He lifted his own hand and licked his fingers, paying special attention to each one. Lewis stared at him, half of him feeling somewhat discouraged, the other half oddly aroused. Lewis bit his tongue, scolding himself for even thinking that. He dropped his hand.

After a somewhat awkward goodbye, Lewis scurried back down the stairs and to the safety of his own floor. He closed the door and leaned against it. He smoothed his thumbs over the box of baking soda. Lovasz was one strange guy, but there was just something about him that Lewis found enticing. Lewis located a piece of paper and a pen, and began to make a shopping list. Oatmeal and butterscotch chips were the first things he wrote down.

II

Unfortunately, it took Lewis several times to get the cookies just right. The first time he added far too much butter (in his defense, he had followed a recipe online, but obviously it wasn’t a very good one) and the second time he had gotten distracted with a raid while the cookies slowly burned, alarm beeping loudly in the background, blocked out by his soundproof headphones.

The third time was definitely the charm. Lewis slipped on his oven mitts and pulled the sheet of cookies out. He hit the sheet on the top of the oven before letting it rest. With a spatula he checked the bottom of one, relieved to find out that it was a perfect golden brown. He test scooped a cookie, and it stayed together. Pleased with his work, Lewis laid out all the cookies to cool for a few minutes. He got down another one of his good plates. Lovasz hadn’t returned his last one, but Lewis should have expected as much. Since he was going to be delivering a new batch, he could always retrieve it. He wondered if the man had washed it.

Lewis went to the toilet to give himself a once over in the mirror. Unlike last time, he made sure there was no flour on his clothes. He even took the time to put on a pair of slippers. It wasn’t as late either, just nearing nine PM. Lewis rubbed a hand over his face and leaned in closer to the mirror. There were definite bags under his eyes, but they couldn’t be helped. He could do with a quick trim to his goatee, but he thought that maybe it would come across as him trying too hard or something dumb like that. Besides, it’s not like he was going up to Lovasz’s place in search of a _date_ or anything…. Lewis gave his cheeks a slap and ran a hand through his hair just to be on the safe side.

He went back to the kitchen and collected a few of the still warm cookies. Then he exited into the familiar stairway and made his way up. The chipping grey paint of Lovasz’s door greeted him. He knocked with the same three-then-one pattern he had yesterday.

Lovasz opened the door, this time without a sneer. Lewis promptly extended the plate. It was taken from him instantly.

Lewis watched closely as the man picked up and then proceeded to eat a cookie. The feeling from days ago was back, the tightening in his chest and the worry that it might not be good enough. But once Lovasz was done he shot a satisfied look at Lewis.

“I’ll have to repay you soon for all these free cookies,” Lovasz said, before he shoved another sweet into his mouth.

Lewis tried not to blush, but he was sure his face went a bit red. “You don’t need to. I’m just happy to share my cooking with someone besides my parents for once.”

Lovasz gave a choked laugh and Lewis absentmindedly wrung his hands together. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

“No girlfriend?”

“Hah, that’s a good one… I’ve been single for a few years now. I’m enjoying it, for the most part,” Lewis said. He gave a little cough afterwards and rocked on his heels. He was then hit with the memory of his self-set challenge. He couldn’t be acting all shy now, not when he wanted to get to know Lovasz. Lewis swallowed, lifted his head, and met Lovasz’s eyes. “I’m Lewis, by the way. Lewis Brindley.” He refrained from extending his hand, even though it was difficult.

“The name’s Chris, but you can call me Sips.”

Lewis mentally gave a cheer. He was making progress.

“Sips. I like it. It’s very unique.”

“Is it?” Chris asked, and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t wait for Lewis to reply. “So what’s next on the list? Pineapple upside-down cake?” Chris eyed the plate of cookies in his hand, but he seemed to decide against eating another one.

“I’ve never made pineapple upside-down cake. What about chocolate instead?” Lewis wanted to keep it simple. Cake had never been his strong suit. He was confident enough though that he could make a simple chocolate cake. It might take him a few tries, but what did he have to lose?

“Sounds great,” Chris said.

The silence between them was somewhat awkward to Lewis. Judging by Chris’ accent, the man definitely wasn’t British. Lewis threw out the idea of being invited in for tea. He’d just have to make the offer himself.

“Sometime, uh, it doesn’t matter when,” Lewis stuttered, “would you like to come down for tea?”

Chris eyed him for a moment, like he was sizing him up. “I’m not much of a fan of leaf water.”

“Oh,” Lewis said, trying not to sound too disappointed. He knew he looked it though. So instead he shrugged and offered a smile. “That’s fine. I guess I’ll see you when I bring the cake?”

“Hold up,” Chris said. Lewis waited. “I can still come over if you want me to.”

“You don’t have to force yourself for my sake,” Lewis tried.

Chris tsked at him. “I’m not _forcing_ myself to do anything. Do you want me to come over or not?”

“Sure. I mean, yes, I would love to have you over. Is there anything specific you drink?”

“…Chocolate milk.”

III

They planned it so that Lewis would spend the morning making the cake, and Chris would come over in the afternoon to eat it so that it had had time to cool. It was a pleasant, yet somewhat brisk Thursday.

Lewis had spent the night before searching for the best from scratch recipe. He found something simple, with a bunch of positive reviews. The only thing he wanted to change was the frosting. Vanilla was his favorite, but Lewis wanted to see if he could push himself a little further. He personally liked chocolate on chocolate, but thought that it might be too much. He went with cream cheese because a lot of people said it paired well together, much like red velvet.

He worked hard all morning on the cake. Lewis was never one to follow instructions to a T, but this time he paid special care to double check everything. He went slowly and tasted along the way. Once the batter was done, Lewis carefully poured it into a greased baking dish. He gently placed it in the oven and set the timer appropriately. He didn’t leave the kitchen. Instead, he sat at the table with his book on Zen and read while the cake baked.

Once it was done, Lewis made sure to give it the toothpick test. It came out clean, so he moved the cake from the oven and set it on a trivet. While it cooled, Lewis went back to his book. He became quite absorbed in it, and when he looked up to check the time, several hours had passed.

He got to work on the frosting, since Chris was due to be over soon. It came out flawless, smooth and tasting great. The only thing was that it made more than Lewis could fit on the cake. He even tried to add another thin layer, but he still had quite a bit extra.

Lewis was just wiping off his spatula when there was a knock on his door. He untied his apron (yes, he had picked up one specifically for this occasion), set it on the counter, and went to greet Chris.

“Hey,” Lewis said with a smile and held the door open.

Chris nodded his head, hands stuffed in his pockets. He hesitantly entered Lewis’ flat. “Should I take off my shoes?” he asked.

“If you’re okay with that.”

“‘Course I am.”

Lewis waited in the hall as Chris slipped off his somewhat hole-filled tennis shoes. Then he led Chris to the kitchen.

“I just got done frosting the cake,” Lewis said. He took out a knife and handed it to Chris. “Cut as big a piece as you want.”

Chris eyed the cake critically and hovered the knife over various spots until he decided on a lengthwise cut. Then it took him another minute to judge where he wanted to make the next. Lewis opened a drawer and dug around for a spatula and some forks. Then he brought out two plates and set one next to Chris.

A very large piece of cake was set on the plate. Without waiting for Lewis to say anything, Chris cut another fairly big piece and scooped it. Lewis held out his plate and accepted the piece.

“Thank you,” Lewis said. Chris gave a nod and they sat down at the table. “Oh yeah, almost forgot.” Lewis stood and went to the fridge. He took out the new jug of chocolate milk that he had just bought a day ago. He pulled off the seal and filled two glasses, then brought them back to the table. “There we go.”

Chris said nothing and picked up his fork. Lewis watched him as he stabbed into the cake and then raised it. Chris stared right back, making full eye contact as he pushed the cake into his mouth. Lewis swore time slowed as Chris chewed. A few crumbs stuck to his lips that he ignored.

After Chris finally swallowed, he pointed at his piece with his fork. “That’s some damn good cake,” he said, and took up another forkful.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lewis said. Heart full of praise, he began to eat his piece as well. He was almost stunned at how moist the cake was. It practically melted away, leaving the light, tangy sugariness of the frosting to coat his tongue.

Lewis took a drink of milk. When he set the glass down, he noticed that Chris was almost finished with his piece. “Feel free to get another. I _did_ make the cake especially for you.”  Lewis wondered if Chris was good at cooking anything. He found that desserts were much easier than main courses. But over the years Lewis had worked on a pancake recipe that his grandmother had given him, and he was confident that it was flawless. Maybe he could make some soon.

Chris stood suddenly, plate in hand. Lewis watched him extract another piece of cake and bring it over. Chris practically inhaled it. He pressed his finger to the plate afterwards, picking up any stray crumbs. Then he picked up the glass of chocolate milk and chugged it.

“You’d make a great wife,” Chris said with a grin. He set the glass down and leaned back in his chair. “I bet you can make loads of good shit. And just look at this place.” Chris gestured to the kitchen. “Clean as a whistle. Ever since I got dumped, my flat’s been a mess.”

“Dumped?” Lewis asked. He wasn’t one to pry, but all the compliments were making him confident. “Why would someone dump a guy like you?”

“Why indeed.” Chris shrugged. “She didn’t tell me why. Maybe because I never wanted to go out. I don’t really understand how women think. They aren’t easy to please.”

“I see…” Lewis offered an encouraging smile. “Well, if you are ever feeling lonely or anything, you can always talk to me. Do you play any video games? You’re wearing a Diablo shirt, and the other day it was Fallout.”

“Yeah, I play a lot of games. Mainly WoW right now, since the new expansion came out.”

Lewis’ eyes lit up. “Me too! It’s all I’ve been doing recently. I have a little group I play with. If you’d like to join us, we’d be happy to have you. Ah, unless you already have people to play with.”

“Naw, I only have one guy I chat to occasionally. It would be cool to join you.”

“All right. I look forward to it.” Lewis finished his piece of cake. He stacked Chris’ plate on top of his own along with the forks and glasses. “I’ll give these a quick wash.” He hated leaving dirty dishes in the sink, and even though he had a guest over, the urge to clean them was too strong to ignore. He stood, hoping that Chris wouldn’t be too offended by it or anything.

Lewis turned on the tap and filled the sink with hot water. He added a bit of dish soap and swished his hand around until there were bubbles. Then he took out a sponge and started to scrub the plates. He didn’t spend much time on them –it’s not like the cake had left much of a mess behind. Definitely not on Chris’ plate.

To his left, Lewis saw Chris step up to the counter next to the cake. Lewis then noticed the bowl of left over frosting he had forgot to put in the fridge. “I made too much frosting,” Lewis told Chris. “I didn’t want to try to over-coat the cake. I don’t really know what I’m going to do with the rest of it though.” Lewis rinsed the glasses with fresh water and set them on the drying rack next to the plates. He started on the forks, eyes still on Chris.

“You can put frosting on anything. Tastes pretty good on pretzels, bread,” Chris paused to dip his finger into the bowl and swirl it around. He pulled it out and lifted it to his lips. “Salty things.” He turned to face Lewis as he pushed his finger slowly into his mouth.

Lewis, still holding two forks and a sponge, froze in place. A pleasant shiver spread along his nerves. Chris’ eyes had went from satisfied and amused to dark and playful. In fact, his whole demeanor had changed. He now seemed more like someone on a mission. Lewis hadn’t seen a look like that since the last time he went to a bar with his friends for his birthday a few years ago. He swallowed involuntarily and hurriedly set the forks down. As Chris pulled his finger from his mouth, Lewis wiped his hands dry.

“Or,” Chris said, and Lewis jumped at the sudden voice. He stood still as Chris picked up the bowl and stepped toward him. “You can just eat it like this.” Chris coated his index finger again and carefully raised it towards Lewis’ mouth. Lewis had all the time in the world to back away if he wanted. But he didn’t want to miss this chance, not after it had been so long, not when Chris was actually coming on to him so strongly.

Lewis waited until Chris’ finger poked at his lips before he parted them. It slid in, and the flavor spread across his tongue. It was almost too sweet at first, but the sourness of the cream cheese helped cut down the tart of the sugar. Without thinking, Lewis let his teeth bite down lightly. There was a sharp intake of breath from Chris, but nothing more. Lewis worked his tongue over the finger in his mouth, trying his best to clean it off. Chris stared at him, mouth tipped up at one corner.

Once it was as good as it was going to get, Lewis let up, and Chris took it out. Lewis briefly wondered what Chris was going to do next, or if he should say something. But Chris leaned forward, and Lewis closed his eyes as he was kissed. For a minute it was just lips, but then Chris pushed his tongue in, and Lewis felt a bit weak in the knees. With one hand he grabbed the edge of the counter, and the other found Chris’ hip. All too soon, Chris eased back, and Lewis opened his eyes.

Chris gave him a grin and set the bowl down. “I think you might taste better than the cake.”

Lewis felt his face heat up. He stuttered, “You’re full of it.”

“There’s _something_ I want to be full of,” Chris said lowly.

Lewis was unsuccessful in holding back his laugh. “You ate like, _two_ massive pieces of cake. How could you possibly have room for anything else?”

“I have plenty of room for _this_.” Chris gave a pat to the front of Lewis’ jeans before he slipped two fingers into the waistband and tugged Lewis closer. “Whataya say?”

There wasn’t much Lewis _was_ able to say. His brain was trying to play catch up. He had never heard so many cheesy lines used in one go. And even though they were cheesy, he still found them incredibly sexy. Lewis gave a little nod. “Go for it,” he managed to croak out.

Chris swiftly dropped to his knees and made quick work of Lewis’ jeans. He popped the button and undid the zipper. They were pulled down with his briefs and Lewis felt a rush of embarrassment. But when Chris took a hold of his cock, the feeling dissolved, instead replaced by anticipation.

Lewis bit his lip and watched Chris stroke him almost lazily. He was hard in record time, and if he wasn’t so aroused he might feel humiliated. Chris didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looked quite smug. Lewis made the mistake of closing his eyes, just for a second. When he felt something cool being smeared onto his cock, he opened them to see that Chris had grabbed the bowl of frosting. Some of it dropped onto the floor. Lewis couldn’t find it in himself to care about the mess right now. Not when Chris was lowering his head and slipping the now sticky cock into his mouth.

“Shit,” Lewis swore, not able to help himself. Chris gave a hum, and Lewis squeezed the edge of the counter. He hesitated, but finally placed his other hand on Chris’ head. The man’s short hair felt soft against his palm. Lewis ran his hand forward until it was on the back of Chris’ head. There he stopped, waiting for Chris to start moving.

But Chris didn’t move yet. He kept in place, letting his tongue lap at the underside of Lewis’ cock. When he seemed to get enough, then he pulled back. On the push forward, Lewis watched as the white frosting collected on Chris’ lips. Lewis had to momentarily look away and remind himself that it was only frosting. He hadn’t seen all that many adult films to have an extensive knowledge, but it looked like something straight out of porn.

Chris appeared to notice Lewis’ reaction and pulled off completely. “What’re you thinking about?” he asked.

“Not much,” Lewis lied. He met Chris’ eyes, then sighed. “Just that this is really dirty.”

“Dirty in a good way?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.” Chris stuffed Lewis’ cock back into his mouth, this time all the way to the base.

“Jesus Christ, Sips.” Lewis tightened his hand on the back of Chris’ head and moved it in time with Chris’ bobs. He started out fairly slow, stopping once in a while to slather more frosting on him. Lewis had a hard time watching. He had to keep looking away and focusing on something else, lest he cum too soon.

Which was getting increasingly difficult to do, because Chris started to make loud slurping noises, along with the occasional hummed tune that sounded suspiciously like a certain Def Leppard song. Lewis tried to cover his mouth with a hand to hide the fact that he was panting, but Chris swatted it away. So Lewis stood still, knowing he was red all over and breathing like he had just run a mile but beyond the point of caring.

Chris’ right hand was a sticky mess, but that didn’t stop him from pushing up Lewis’ shirt and raking his nails along Lewis’ ribs and stomach. He then went higher and pinched at one of Lewis’ nipples.

Lewis didn’t expect the sting to translate into something other than pain. He tried to push Chris’ head away. “Sips, wait-”

Chris didn’t listen. He pulled back until just the head rested inside his mouth and looked up at Lewis expectantly, waiting patiently while he idly flick his tongue around the slit. Lewis gave in, not able to stave off his orgasm any longer. He came into Chris’ mouth with a strangled sounding whine. And Chris swallowed everything he gave. Lewis didn’t know what to feel exactly, but he knew it was hot.

As soon as Chris released him, Lewis dropped to the floor, knocking over the bowl of frosting. With an urge that must have come from the sudden flood of endorphins, he pulled Chris in and kissed him. Lewis didn’t even care about the taste, which was a watery mix of different flavors, but mostly sugar. Chris kissed him back with fervor, wrapping his hands around Lewis’ back and smooshing their bodies together. For a split second it felt a little romantic to Lewis, before he was distracted by the definite erection pressing against him.

Lewis, feeling somewhat bold, worked a hand into Chris’ sweatpants and took a hold of his cock. It was already leaking, so Lewis slid his palm over the head to collect the precum and trailed it down the length, creating friction.

Chris stopped the kiss and dug his chin into the top of Lewis’ shoulder. “Fuckin’ hell, just like that.”

Happy to be doing something right, Lewis kept jerking Chris’ cock. It didn’t take long before Chris tensed, and warmth spread over Lewis’ hand. He waited until Chris gave a groan and took his hand out. It was thoroughly covered, and Lewis didn’t hesitate bringing it up to his mouth. Chris must have wondered what he was doing, because he sat back and looked momentarily shocked as Lewis licked the cum off his hand.

“Damn, Lewis, I thought you were just an innocent boy next door, but look at you. Filthy.”

Lewis shrugged. “I guess you bring out the pervert in me,” he said.

Chris gave a sly smile and raised an eyebrow. “I wonder what other kinds of things you’d do…”

They stared at each other silently for a moment, before Lewis broke it by laughing. Chris joined him, and it was a full minute before they both calmed down. Chris stood, then pulled Lewis up. They resituated their clothes and tried to make themselves as presentable as possible while being covered in frosting.

Chris eyed the cake. “I can take some of this back home, yeah?”

“Just take the whole dish.”

“Speaking of dishes. I still have your plates.” Chris paused and poked a finger at Lewis’ chest. “If you want ‘um, you’re gonna have to come up to my place and get ‘um.”

“Did you wash them?”

“Does licking them clean count?”

Lewis sputtered out a laugh. “Not exactly,” he said.

“I’m just kidding with ya. Of course I washed them. What do you take me for, some kind of millennial?”

Lewis just smiled. Chris was extremely entertaining, and seemed to have a plethora of different come backs. Lewis was sure that they could stand in the kitchen all night, just talking. As much as Lewis wanted to do that, he was starting to feel gross because of the frosting.

“Want me to come over tomorrow?” Lewis asked.

“If you’re not doing anything else, sure.”

“I could bring a movie or something.”

Chris patted Lewis on the back. “I have _plenty_ of movies, many of which I’m sure you’ve never even heard of. I’ll pick us out a good one, don’t you worry.”

“All right, Sips, I trust you. I’ll bring the chocolate milk.”

Chris picked up the cake and headed for the door. Lewis trailed after him and watched Chris slip on his shoes. “See ya later, big boy,” Chris said with a wink, then left the flat.

It suddenly felt a little lonely to Lewis. He leaned back against the wall. Chris had come much like a summer storm, and Lewis was eager for more. But he’d have to be patient. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

A shower was a great idea, and after that some good old WoW. Lewis gave a stretch. But first he needed to clean up the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Sips/Lewis got more love.


End file.
